


Escúchame bien, Soldadito

by UrsusMons



Series: Susurros Celestiales [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agressive Lenguage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witch Huters, Alternate Universe - Witches, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Gen, He just loves his friends so much, I guess? He's the leader of the coven, Like very creatively agresive though, Not Beta Read, Oc as the atagonist bc i can't think of any volleydork as evil, Que alguien le haga la choco, Team as Family, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, i guess?, just a very lengthy and creative threat tbh, or coven i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons
Summary: Sobre un líder enojado que actúa sin pensar y se ve en la necesidad de recordar el origen de su nombre.Contexto: Yamaguchi tiene alrededor de 20 años  y en una misión reciente un miembro del coven fue herido y/o amenazado, así que, lleno de ira, él decide hacer frente del supuesto hombre de dios.---Tercer historia cronológicamente.
Series: Susurros Celestiales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079690





	Escúchame bien, Soldadito

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Listen to me well, little soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417836) by [UrsusMons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons)



> Todas las narraciones de esta serie son individuales pero también tienen información sobre el mundo y los personajes en cada una que dan más profundidad en general. La primer historia de la serie tiene algo de información extra que podría ayudar a hacer todo más fácil de entender si esto te resulta confuso!

Escúchame bien, soldadito. - Dijo haciendo que su voz sonara profunda como el silencio de una noche de otoño - Tú ves aquí a un niño que no puede dañarte, simple leña para la hoguera, acaso me equivoco? - Esbozó una sonrisa aterradora, sus dientes, sorprendentemente, eran humanos y no afilados, pero sus ojos brillaban con la ira de un demonio - Tu mente, cegada por palabras escritas en biblias y oraciones dichas en latín, no es capaz de ver más que las insignificantes motas de luz que se reflejan en el agua de un lago y olvida la inmensa oscuridad que se encuentra en el fondo. - Había otorgado a cada una de sus palabras una diminuta cantidad de magia ilusoria, para crear en la mente de su oponente una sensación de encierro y desolación creciente a cada momento - Si te atreves a lastimar a algún integrante de mi Coven nuevamente, juro por la sangre que corre por mis venas y la sal que contengo que me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno - Fijó su vista en los ojos de quien estaba frente a él, haciendo con la última palabra que había dicho que los suyos propios, a la vista del cazador, fueran completamente negros y opacos como la obsidiana - Te convertirás en mi blanco y por el sol que brilla te aseguro que no conocerás descanso. - Mantuvo la sensación de sus palabras anteriores latente y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, revelando resolución. Su rostro, aún sin influencia mágica alguna, era digno de temer.

Mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos ajenos y comenzó a reír. Era un sonido parecido al trueno, creado para estremecer los cimientos de la más fuerte mente - La oscuridad creada por tus propios párpados te provocará tal terror que serás incapaz de pestañear, hasta el día en el que la fatiga sea más fuerte que tu ansia de vivir y mueras recordando tus actos y apenandote de ellos - Habló mientras reía, otorgando a su voz un tono psicópata y haciendo que aquel que se había atrevido a herir a sus seres queridos se sintiera atrapado en sí mismo, en su propia mente.

En cuanto dejó de reír su expresión se vivió tan fría como una roca sumida en una noche eterna y sus ojos, ahora aparentemente de un celeste semejante al de las libélulas y los rayos, centelleaban por cuidar a quienes se habían vuelto su familia - Atrévete a amenazar nuevamente a quienes aprecio y encordaré un violín con tu cordura y te haré bailar mientras lo toco, saltaré como un niño en los pedazos conscientes que queden de ti y me encargaré de destruirlos. - Su mirada, antes centelleante de ira, se volvió tan fría y opaca como su expresión - Eres un hombre de dios, sabes que ya no existen los demonios - Sonrió con los ojos menos cuerdos que cualquiera a doscientos kilómetros a la redonda hubiera visto en su vida, haciendo con su voz que aquel individuo se sintiera observado desde todos los puntos posibles y en un peligro inminente - Sólo estamos los de mi raza y los robles saben que no conoces ni la primera nota de la música que nos impulsa. - Soltó una carcajada terrible, semejante a un derrumbe causante de miles de muertes - Cuida tus palabras, tus pasos y tus pensamientos, hombre de dios - Continuó, con un brillo extraño presente en sus ojos ante las últimas tres palabras, las cuales habían sido dichas con tal desprecio que su significado parecía haberse perdido - Es más fácil caer que volar, pero tranquilo, en cuanto caigas estaré esperando para mostrarte de lo que soy capaz. -

  
No había siquiera rozado un cabello de la cabeza de su oponente, pero el joven cazador que se encontraba frente a él apenas podía mantenerse parado, había intentado dar unos pocos pasos en algún momento pero sus piernas no respondían. El rostro de Yamaguchi seguía serio, con ninguna emoción que no fuera pura frialdad en su expresión. Observó a su oponente por algunos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, susurrando algo incomprensible con lo último de sus fuerzas mágicas, haciendo que la vegetación alrededor del cazador se cerrara sobre él, dejándolo atrapado con los restos del daño psicológico que su "pequeño" monólogo había causado.

  
El joven de pecas esperaba que, horas después, cuando aquel individuo hubiera logrado salir de la prisión vegetal en la que lo había encerrado, el terror puro que éste había experimentado ahuyentara al menos a aquellos que se habían unido a los Caballeros Celestiales por una paga o para evadir una estadía en los calabozos.

  
Momentos como éste, en los que la ira pura llenaba su corazón y enceguecía todo pensamiento que no estuviera centrado en proteger a los suyos, le recordaban la razón de su nombre. Sinn Re'lar, aquel que habla con la mente. La fuerza de todo poder mágico venía de su corazón, de aquello que sentía por el Coven y su necesidad de evitar que cualquier brujo sufriera lo que ellos y muchos otros habían vivido jamás, pero para ser capaz de protegerlos y no salirse de control, tal como había sucedido momentos antes, necesitaba hacer que cada miligramo de magia que se materializaba en su garganta estuviera perfectamente calculado y planificado. Su voz, su magia, era la manifestación misma de su alma, pero cada palabra para la que la utilizaba debía venir de su mente si no quería poner en peligro a quienes más amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Si esta historia te parece conocida puede que sea porque también la publiqué en twitter! Y Pienso traducirla al inglés y ponerla aquí también en algún momento.


End file.
